Yuki's Life
by Zero Shuichi
Summary: Yuki is in New York remembering what he had left behind in Japan. See what happen when a boy called Shuichi bring him painful memories.


**Yuki's Life**

I'm not a friendly person. I hate being surround by people. I also hate getting involve with them. I like being alone in my apartment drinking and writing. Does that make me a friendly person? No, it don't, that makes me an arrogant and cold-heart person. I'm an arrogant and cold person who will never be anybody's love ever again.

Even though, just one or maybe two, I was someone's love. But my unlucky life make me lose them, leaving me with nothing to care.

When I was sixteen year old I killed three person. I was with my friend Tohma in New York because of the color of my hair and my unusual eyes. There I had a tutor named Yuki Kitazawa. I adored him and I was very much attracted to him. He was a good person, except when he was drunk because his personality changed turning from a nice guy to a weird kind of sadist.

One tragic day, Kitazawa became absolutely drunk and taunted me about my crush on him. Then he hired a couple of guys to rape me and in return he received $10.

One of the guys was carrying a gun, so I took it and shoot taking away the life of the two guys and Yuki's. Tohma came running and tried to calm me saying that it wasn't my fault. I knew it was not my fault, but deep inside me the though persist on hurting. Tohma quieted the whole incident so I wouldn't be blame.

After that accident my life was destroy, my attitude change and I became a cold person and a lot harder guy.

I never expect this to happen, but like a normal person I keep living. I became a novelist of love stories and I change my pen name from Uesugi Eiri to Yuki Eiri, after Yuki Kitazawa.

After 5 years, I met Shindo Shuichi. I was walking in the park when I saw a paper in the floor. I grabbed it and read it, I was stun when I read the nonsense that boy wrote. I told him that his lyric were of a elementary grade level and that he had zero talent. I guess the boy was upset with what I said. Another day, he jumped in front of my car with no reasonable explanation. He looked so attractive being all wet that I picked him up and took him to my house to get him warm clothes on. I saw his eyes and I knew he was furious, so I throw him a tower in his face, and as a reaction he became more annoyed. I wanted to know why he jumped in front of my car, so I asked him. He just answered he wanted to se me and wanted to know why I told him those nasty stuff. I enjoyed mocking him so I told him he didn't have talent. He left with a depressing look, but I kept thinking that he looked really gorgeous.

The next day he appeared at my door inviting me to a concert he was going to appear in. I was going to say yes, but my sister appeared. I told her that I was going to a date with Shuichi, so she left angrily. I guess I broke her heart. A few minutes later I was kissing him in the elevator, and luckily he didn't ran away. I wanted to stay like that, but when the elevator stopped a lady came in and I had to broke the kiss.

The next morning Shuichi came to my home telling me that my sister visited him and asked him to persuade me. He told me he didn't accepted the offer because he loved me. To tell you the truth, I didn't believed him. I told him he was a lair, and then I left. That same night I was thinking of him, so I decided to go to his stupid concert. He was wearing a tight dark green mini shirt with a short dark green pant, gloves and a long yellow jacket. He looked so attractively yummy, but as usual I didn't told him. He was going to start singing when he saw me. He didn't move, he stood still. The crow was going mad, they wanted him to left, but Sakuma Ryuichi appeared and started singing to relaxed the audience. After that Shuichi started singing. Shuichi's lyric weren't so bad because all the crow were cheering him. In the middle of his concert I left and went back home. Later that night, Shuichi came home and asked me the reason of my appearing in the concert. I looked at him and, like he looked so wonderful, I kissed him. At first it began with a kiss then it proceed with something even further. I reached over him, grabbing his face. I was pressing his soft, warm lips on my own. He tensed but then he melted. He felt my hands slipping around his waits, and the touch thrilled him. Then he slipped his hand under my shirt. There was a tingling sensation in my spine and all of my muscle tense as I pressed my tongue against his. The only thing in my mind was to spend the night with Shuichi's naked body beside mine. The thought was driving me crazy and we were just in the kissing part. For a reason I can't explain, we both began growing frantically, opening our mouth as wide as we could. I wanted to suck his tongue. Desiring to taste him even more, I moaned a littler, and so did he. Finally I had what I lacked. Its had been a while since I had a night like that one. I loved when he cries. I didn't wanted to hurt him so I was as gentle as I could, but there was a time I couldn't control myself so when I saw his face I terrified and stopped. I was too exhausted so I laid down to get some rest. He looked at me with those cute big puppy eyes and told me he loved me. Ok! It is true I felt odd, no one had told me that with much feeling as he did. I was going to leave when he hugged me, so I decided to stay with him.

After that night I couldn't stop thinking about him, he didn't wanted money or sex from me. He just wanted me to stay with him and to say sweet things to his ear. "Could it be love?" That question was driving me crazy. That relationship was forcing me to open my emotions more and more to him. Unfortunately, that also reminded me of my past, until I couldn't take it any longer. I started getting painful headaches and, even once, I vomited blood because of my stress of thinking of Shuichi and Kitazawa.

One day, I was in the amusement park with Shuichi. I made a really hard decision that same day. I ripped up the picture of Kitazawa and me, and with tears in my eyes I left to New York without telling Shuichi about it. I abandoned him in there so I wouldn't be hurt.

Right now I'm in New York in the building I killed Kitazawa. I'm thinking in all the stuff I did and didn't. I only wish Kitazawa and Shuichi forgives me.

"I need a cigarette................What's this???" A small smile invade his mouth when he looked at his lighter. "Is this what I think it is? Yes, it is! Is the mini-picture I took with Shuichi in the park," After thinking it over and over he managed to make up his mind.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry.......Now I know you are mine and I'm yours," From a cold hearted guy the thought he was having was weird, but now he knew he loved someone and was loved back. "I do love you".

The End


End file.
